Pechowiec Knuckles
Pechowiec Knuckles – szósty odcinek serialu Sonic Boom. Fabuła Sonic i Knuckles grają w golfa w pobliżu wulkanu, gdzie Tails jest sędzią. Sonic trafia do celu za pierwszym razem, jednak Knuckles nie ma takiego szczęścia i za pierwszym razem liść zatrzymał piłkę, a za drugim razem strzał zablokowały ptaki. Sfrustrowany Knuckles zaczął agresywnie oddawać kolejne strzały, jednak wszystkie były niecelne. Tails sugeruje by popracował nad wymachem, ale Knuckles twierdzi, że to nie kwestia wymachu, a zwykłego szczęścia. Knuckles próbuje ponownie oddać kolejny strzał, jednak piłka zatrzymuje się w powietrzu, po czym opada. Zły Knuckles rzuca kijem i trafia nim prosto do dziury, co jeszcze bardziej go zezłaszcza. Później w domu Amy zdenerwowany Knuckles krąży po trawniku i rozmyśla nad swoją przegraną z Soniciem. Amy zwraca mu uwagę, że dewastuje jej trawnik. Knuckles mówi jej, że jest zły z powodu przegranej z Soniciem oraz że to musi być zwykły fart po stronie jeża. Amy twierdzi, że może spadła kolczatce forma, ale Knuckles zaprzecza, pomimo tego, że jego seria przegranych z Soniciem ciągnie się od ponad tygodnia. Sticks sugeruje, że może być to wynikiem zaburzenia równowagi szczęścia we wszechświecie, co przekonuje Knucklesa. Dziewczyna sugeruje by sprowadził na siebie jak najwięcej nieszczęśliwych wydarzenień, a równowaga zostanie przywrócona. Amy jest sceptyczna, ale Knuckles podejmuje się tego zadania. Zrzuca na siebie ciężkie skały, skacze w dół kanionu, wystrzeliwuje się z armaty i uderza w drzewo, po czym zostaje zaatakowany przez rój pszczół. Sonic relaksuje się przed własną chatą, kiedy przychodzi do niego poobijany Knuckles i mówi, że w następnej rozgrywce golfa go pokona. Sonic jest raczej zmartwiony stanem kolczatki, jednak sam Knuckles ignoruje to i stwierdza, że nieszczęście już go opuściło, po czym znikąd spada na niego lodówka. W bazie Doktora Eggmana, doktor trenuje z Orbotem i Cubotem oraz innymi badnikami zwinność i celność, poprzez ostrzeliwanie się nawzajem laserami. Wydawało się, że doktor przegrywa gdy potknął się o własne nogi, jendak udało mu się wystrzlić z broni tak by załatwić wszystkie roboty jednym strzałem. Orbot stwierdza, że gdyby był mniej bystry to uznałby, że równowaga szczęścia we wszechświecie została zaburzona, co podsuwa doktorowi pomysł. W tym czasie Knuckles stara się pozbyć swojego pasma nieszczęść chodząc po kraterze w kanionie podczas deszczu meteorytu. Sonic, Tails i Amy martwią się o stan Knucklesa i dwójka przekonuje jeża by porozmawiał z nim. Kończy się to jednak kłótnią o to, czy wygrane Sonica były spowodowane zdolnościami jeża, czy pechem kolczatki. Wracając do bazy doktora, Eggman chce wykorzystać to, że szczęscie stoi po jego stronie i zaatakować Sonica i jego drużynę. Ponownie na wyspie, Tails i Amy odwiedzają Sticks w jej norze, chcąc przekonać ją by pomogła im odwieźć Knucklesa od jej pomysłu zanim stanie mu się coś złego. Sticks jest jednak przekonana, że jego nieszczęście zdąży przeminąć nim się zabije. W tym czasie w kraterze podczas deszczu meteorytów, Sonicowi udaje się powstrzymać Knucklesa od kolejnych prób zranienia się, oferując mu rewanż gry w golfa. Jednak i tutaj spotyka kolczatkę pech, kiedy to jego strzał zostaje zablokowany przez Eggmobil doktora, który ruszał w tym momencie do ataku. Atak Doktora Eggmana na wioskę póki co zostaje przeprowadzony bez większych przeszkód. Wkrótce do walki staje Team Sonic i udaje im się osaczyć doktora, jednak kiedy dołącza do nich Knuckles, rozsypały się na nich gruzy, umożliwiając ucieczkę Eggmanowi. Sonic obwinia Knucklesa za niepowodzenie i twierdzi, że powinien dołączyć do Eggmana. Amy chce go odwieźć od tego pomysłu, ale Sonic powstrzymuje ją mówiąc, że jest to część jego planu. Spowrotem w wiosce, kiedy Eggman ponownie podejmuje się ataku wraz ze swoim robotem Mega. Niedługo potem dołącza do niego Knuckles. Mega zaczyna wtedy się sam niszczyć, z powodu nieszczęścia Knucklesa, zmuszając doktora do odwrotu. Knuckles jest zmartwiony z powodu swojego pecha, jednak Sonic i Sticks przekonują go, że była to jego tajna misja i dzięki temu jego pech przezwyciężył szczęście Eggmana, i przywrócił "równowagę". W drodze do domu Knuckles zastanawia się gdzie podziało się jego nieszczęście. Okazuje się, że przeszło ono na Tailsa, na którego spadły gruzy. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Sticks the Badger *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Mega en:Unlucky Knuckles Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic Boom